samanthabarksfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography
Samantha Barks was born on October 2, 1990 in Laxey (Isle of Man) and is a very talented singer and actress. Samantha has two older siblings, a niece named Chloe, and a pet chihuahua named Lily. She starred on the show I'd Do Anything on BBC in 2008. '' I'd Do Anything was a talent show searching for the next Nancy and 3 Olivers for the musical ''Oliver! on West End, by Andrew Lloyd Weber. Samantha got 3rd place and this started her magnificent career. Early Life Samantha studied at Laxey Primary School (Laxey) and Saint Ninian's High School (Douglas). She then moved to London to study A levels at The Arts Educational School (Chiswick). Samantha studied dance since she was 3 years old with Dancers Barre, Stagecoach Isle of Man, Theatrix, Stage One and the Manx Ballet Company. She was a member of Manx Operatic Society. Training Samantha played the following amateur roles: *Snow White (age 4) in a school production *Aurora in the Sleeping Beauty *Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland *Scarecrow in a ballet of The Wizard of Oz *Hot Box Girl in Guys and Dolls *Cyndi Gibson in Back to the 80's *understudy for Lucy in Jekyll and Hyde Samantha had the following film credits: *singer in The Final Quest *''Jimmy Spud, Chromophobia'' In April 2007 Samantha released her debut album Looking in Your Eyes that sold 600 copies. She performed the songs on the album with her band for many people and a Strictly Dancing exhibit. ''I'd Do Anything'' (BBC TV Series) In 2008 Samantha competed on the show to become the next West End Nancy in the show Oliver! by Andrew Lloyd Weber, produced by Cameron Mackintosh. She placed 3rd and reached the final. In Week 9, Samantha got the lowest number of votes from the public (Bottom 2) and had a sing-off with Rachel Tucker. They sang "Memory" from the musical Cats and Andrew Lloyd Weber saved Samantha. He also said, "Last night Cameron and I were both saying that we thought both of you would be fantastic Nancys and now here am I faced with this. But I've got to make a decision and I've got to think of where the show ultimately for Cameron is going to go and I think I have to go with you Samantha." In the week leading to the final shows, the Nancys each had a master class with Liza Minnelli in London. They also recreated some of Madonna's album pictures, and Samantha dressed in hotpants. For Show 1 of the finals, Samantha was announced as third and Andrew Lloyd Webber said, "Do you know what, I did think this would happen. But you've done so well to have got this far Samantha." Samantha said, "'It's been the most amazing experience of my life. Thanks to everyone and the panel for making it so incredible." Samantha's Performances on the show I'd Do Anything, 2008 Professional Career *August 29, 2008 - July 11, 2009: Sally Bowles in Cabaret *January 3, 2009: her own concert "An Audience with Sam Barks" to thank all her supporters *February 2009: performed at the "Theatergoers Choice Awards" with her friends from I'd Do Anything, Jodie Pregner and Sarah Lark *September 30 2009: launched a new Manx Ship (the Caly Manx) in Shanghai, China *Christmas Pantomime Season 2009/2010: Aladdin in Aladdin *Currently playing Éponine in Les Misérables at Queen's Theater since June 21, 2010 (ends June 21, 2011) *October 3, 2010: chosen to play Éponine in the 25th anniversary concert for Les Misérables at the O2 Arena *Released the song "Let Go" which she co-wrote with Garry Lake *Filming a TV series Groove High for Disney Channel, to be released in 2011